Love truer than True
by KiraStorm
Summary: Alec, Jace and Isabelle have moved around since they were old enough to know the names of the cities they stayed were. Alec tired of all the constant moving has decided for a change in their latest school. He has a plan as well as a secret. And it didn't include a tanned glitter-bombed guy whistling at him. NO he has a plan but is there room for one more change?
1. Chapter 1 The Plan!

He couldn't stop staring at the darkened ceiling, decorated with glowing stars. He had arranged them in the form of constellations. He had always been infatuated with the beauty of the galaxies. So much so, His brother and sister had gotten him a necklace with the constellation of the big Dipper, they knew that it was his favorite. The star that guided the lost.

Alec knew that on this night he would never sleep, because tomorrow his siblings and he would be starting at their newest High School. The ninth in the last two years, why his parents bothered to enroll them in public school. If only a few months later they would pull them out again only a couple months later, he couldn't understand. Internet schooling would have been easier. They wouldn't have to deal with the constant re-enrolling, and the placement exams.

But then Isabelle and Jace would have killed one another before the first week would have ended. The two were the most extroverted people, he knew.

Izzy was always the stunning star of any fashion scene at any of the multiple schools they attended. She was, as she always claimed to be a trend setter, not one of the pack.

Jace, well he was the jock of the family. He always made whatever team he tried out for, Jace was fastest, fiercest and strongest of their family. But loyalty always comes first with

Then there was Max, the youngest and thankfully, introverted of his siblings. He had always been a been bookworm, one his three older siblings loved to encourage.

Alec, himself liked to consider himself the introverted loner and hen mother when their parents were away at a conference. He kept to himself and preferred it that way. People especially teenagers were too much of a hassle. When they moved into their latest home, he quickly chose the attic bedroom as his, since it was the largest and most isolated the rest of the house and the bonus that it was soundproofed. So, he had complete privacy. The only way up was the drop ladder attached to his trapdoor/bedroom door. The best part was he had his own full bath, no more battling Izzy for control of the bathroom.

He always found it funny how people assumed that because Alec was the quiet and less socially aware of his family that he was the weak one. But boy did they learn fast, he thought as he thought back to his first week at his last school. The jocks had quickly discovered that Alec was the smart one of his family. They had taken one look at his ratty sweater and ripped jeans and thought easy pickings. They had cornered him during gym class as they were running the mile, just beyond the teachers view. They had made their threats about beating the snot out of him if he didn't let them copy off his assignments. He had been perfectly content only half listening to their idle threats, he had no plans of doing what they said no matter what they threatened. It was when one of them decided to add assault to their threats and struck Alec knocking him to the ground. That was when the switch inside him flipped.

Alec chuckled to himself, as he remembered the beating he gave the four jocks. They never bothered him again.

But what Alec was afraid of the most was his family finding out his darkest secrets.

"Alec! Wake up it's time for school!" Izzy screeched.

He looked out his window to see the sun rising in the distance. Time for another first day at a new school, he thought ready to moan in agony.

"I'm up you banshee!" He called back. He quickly through on his raggedly black pullover and black acid wash relax fit jeans, and attached his wallet chain to his belt loop before going to unlatch his door. No bothering to use the ladder. He neatly jackknifed down.

He never bothered to look the mirror, before leaving the house. Unlike, both Jace and Izzy who made sure to carry one with them always. And on occasion he had to been told his hair looked like a cat slept in it, since he would often forget to brush it.

To himself, looked plain next to Jace, who won people with his smile and charm. Jace knew how to talk to people. Sure, sometimes he was full of himself but hey he wouldn't be Jace if he wasn't.

Sometimes He envied his little brother's ease with people. But others he was surprised Jace was still in one piece.

"You and Jace are dropping Max off at school today." He told Izzy as he met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Why? You usually do that." She whined.

"Because I have paperwork that needs to be filled out at the office."

She huffed out, "fine" before going the kitchen, muttering about making breakfast.

"No, time for that," Alec said coming in behind her and snatched up box of pop tarts and passed them to Max who caught them on the fly, lifted his eyes heaven's ward in a silent thanks to the gods of food. Izzy was a lot of things, fashionista, designer, cook... was not one of them.

"Izzy and Jace are going to drop you off at school, Max." He ruffled his look alike's hair before getting his keys and heading for the door. "I'll see guys at school!" He called over his shoulder, as he grabbed his leather jacket from the hook by the door.

"Mr. Bane, I'm sure you are as tired of this conversation as I am. Or maybe not since you seem to want to have it every day. I am upmost positive that by now you can recite the dress code policy as you have had to write it a fifty times a day." Principal Vance lectured on, "but, yet you have refused to conform to the rule and regulations that are to be enforced by the staff of this institution." He sighed running his fingers through his thinning hair, "I understand that you have the right to dress as you please but please understand that by the outward demonstration of your sexual preference is admirable. There are others who do not share in your views, and your demonstrations make for a hostile environment."

"But-

" I'm not saying it's wrong to be what you are, I'm just saying that your demonstrations are a distraction in this environment. I only asked that you curve it in to be less antagonistic."

"I'm won't do it." Magnus rebuffed, "I won't be less than myself."

"We have had this conversation how many times?"

Magnus grinned knowing he was wearing the principal down at last, " This year? 52 times, but the year is still young!" Magnus quipped.

"Just tread carefully-

"Principal Vance, your 8 o'clock is here with the paper work."

Principal Vance took a deep breath before replying, "alright I e out in a minute." Before he turned to Magnus. "Go to the detection room, Mr. Bane I trust you know your way from yesterday." He said sarcastically. "And every day before that." He muttered getting to his feet. And followed Magnus to the hall.

As Magnus continued he passed the window that look into the waiting room and saw a teenager dressed in black, "great a new Emo kid." Magnus muttered as he walked on to the detention hall.

"Welcome home, Mr. Bane." Jeered the beady eyed _gatekeeper_ /assistant principal.

"Yes, I know you missed me, Sir. But you mustn't let your passion for me drive you to pining for my touch." The vice principal turned a nasty shade of pus as the room full of fellow delinquent roared with laughter.

"TAKE A SEAT!" He growled through gritted teeth, Magnus could hear the bones in his jaw popping.

"Very well my darling, but only a moment fore we are destined to part."

"Yes, in one hour." He growled knowing full well that Magnus would no doubt be back tomorrow.

"Alright Mr. Lightwood, everything seems to be in order." Principal Vance said as he flipped through the paperwork. He looked up and at the goth looking teenager, he was surprised to see that the young man though dressed black behaved eloquently. Had a posture that spoke discipline to his mind. The young man was neither arrogant nor rude as many students had been new and old. He sat like erected with a steel spine, never slouching or letting his attention waver. "Your parents won't be joining us today I presume."

"No, Sir. They are in London on business."

"So, there is no guardian watching you and your siblings?" He inquired not liking four children to be left unattended for long outlandish periods.

"Sir, I'm the oldest. So, I am responsible for my siblings. A guardian is not necessary. They know me and won't push to try my limits. Anyone else it would be too easy to attempt them into mischief. Believe me when I say both Jace and Isabelle will not be making trouble for you or your staff, Sir." He spoke so formally that you would have thought he was the children's parent not their brother.

"From your records, you have moved quite often in your school career. Am I to assume that you will be again in a few months."

"Not this time, Sir. My birthday is in one month, I'll be eighteen and can do as I please. One, of the act I will be taking, is to gain guardianship over my brothers and sister. So, they won't have to move again till college."

"I see, then I can't wait to see you cross our stage this June, Mr. Lightwood." The boy nodded, "These are the schedules for yourself and your brother and sister." As he passed the papers to the boy…no man across from him, "If you have any questions or concerns-"

"I have one question. Is possible to use the field after school?"

"Yes, it is, but you would have to ask Coach Riker for access. You'll meet him later today." He stood from his seat and opened the office door, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Alexander." He looked over Alec's shoulder to see the two fashionably dressed teens, "And you two must be Isabelle and Jace." He said calling to the two.

"Yes, Sir. I guess that means my greatness has an awesome reach if it made it out this far." Jace tried his charm.

"By greatness, you mean that stench you call cologne." Isabelle snapped.

The two bicker back and fore as Alec and the principal watched in stunned silence before, "Yes this Jace and Isabelle, my brother and sister though the test results haven't comeback yet." Alec joked, getting the Principal to smile.

"Then I hope you have a good day all three of you." He said before he departed in the direction of loud laughter.

It wasn't till the principal was out of sight that Alec stuck. He quickly smacked both in the back of the head, "couldn't you use a little more decorum." He asked as the two knelt to ease their aching heads.

 _Surpirse! Yes, its me! And yeah, I just tapped into a new series! Gotta love me! Yes, this Malec in AU as Humans but hey don't worry you are going to love! But hey I'm issuing a challenge to all readers out there! I'm going to give you six clues to where this takes place! Yes that's right! We are leaving New York! The clues will lead you to state (in the U.S.A.) and the city! They are simple easy! Those who post the correct answers will get a surprise from me, myself and I. Alright, here goes._

 _state our Heroes are in is known as the dairy state. (I know easy right)_

 _2\. The county that the city resides in is on the southern Border._

 _3\. High school tEams are Purple knights and Turner Trojans._

 _4\. If check google maps you wilL see two cities with the same name. The only difference will be 'South' at front of It and it will be on the Other side of the border._

 _5\. The name of the city translate Into gateway._

 _6\. Its beTween Janesville and Roscoe!_

 _Now you have your clues! Come claim your prize!_


	2. Chapter 2 Who are you!

Chapter 2

"You my head is still aching from this morning," Jace whined as they did another lap around the track.

"You should have behaved then shouldn't ya." Alec replied not the least repented.

"But seriously, why hit _me_? She started it."

"yeah but I ended it, didn't I." He mockingly inquired, giving Jace a sharp eye stare.

"Yes…"

"Then stop whining and start running!"

They had been running laps for the last ten minutes. As they ran their laps, Alec thought over his earlier conversation with Jace.

" _Ok, so chemistry bites!" Jace announced as came up to Alec after third period._

" _Whats new you hate all your classes." Alec asked._

" _Yeah, there is this weird guy in it. Dude looks like he was glitter bombed, he has so much of it."_

" _How does that make him weird?"_

" _Well, apart from that I get the feeling he was hitting on me when he asked if I wanted to barrow his pencil!"_

" _Did you need a pencil?"_

" _Well, yeah-_

" _Then maybe he was just asking if you needed a pencil." Simple and basic that was Alec, if over thought everything people tended to overlook the obvious._

" _Ok, so maybe he wasn't."_

" _He wasn't."_

" _How can you be sure?" Alec raised a brow, "well, it was obvious the guy was gay, ok. He wasn't exactly hiding it but still."_

" _Why is it that straight men always think gay guys hitting on them." Alec replied sardonically, "They are people. They have standards."_

" _But look at me," He through his arms wide as he begun to run backwards. "Sexy and I know it."_

" _You also have an inflated ego, don't forget about that." Jace stuck his tongue out at Alec. Alec just merely lifted a brow._

As they headed for the locker room, after having run for the last thirty minutes.

"So, you don't think he was into me?" Jace asked not even winded.

"No and since when are you such a girl." Alec asked getting annoyed with him, "Why are you so concerned about this guy? Anyway?!"

"Well, it's not like that, I thought it would be awkward…You know gay guy crushing on a straight-", He never got to finish his sentence, when Alec pivoted and sucker punched him in the stomach. "What the Hell!" He gasped clutching his stomach.

"That is a just a stereotypical response." Alec said shrugging, "Thought that might knock some sense into you. He's not into you. Period! That's it, drop it."

"Fine! But you should have seen this sexy red head! She spent the whole period sketching something. But boy was she gorgous!" Alec rolled his eyes.

"Bye, Jace. I'll see after school over by track field. Coach gave us permission to use it."

"I hear a 'but'. Why do I hear a 'but'?"

"Cause, there is a 'but'."

"What?"

"I explain Friday."

"Why Friday!?"

"Bye, Jace!" Alec waved as he collected his pack.

Alec waited by the unlocked gates to the track field for Jace after school. He knew Jace would be late, even appreciated it. It gave him more time to stretch. He knew Jace was not going to like this workout, and would probably whine the whole time.

"Sorry!" Cut through his thoughts, he turned to see Jace jogging towards him. "had to tell Izzy where I was going. She wanted to check out the fashion club they have here." Jace explained rolling his eyes.

"Well, at least she's making the most of the afterschool programs."

"I'm still trying to figure out, what P.K.N. means. I see it everywhere, on poster, backs of shirt and even sweatpants."

"I guess you didn't bother reading about the school, then."

"Nope, not even kind of. Why?"

"It means Purple Knight Nation. The school prides itself on its reputation for being multi-cultural."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's why I decided to settle us here till you three are through school. They are very diverse in the programs here."

"Like what?" Jace asked curiously.

"They have an anti-bullying club called be the change. And actively support the Day of Silence."

"That's cool and all but what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Come on, what are you going to consider for yourself. I have sports. Izzy has this whole fashion club thing. What about you?"

"Don't know, I think I might try dating." Alec said grabbing his bag, heading on to the track. Dropping it just inside fence that enclosed track.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I thought since I'm gonna be sticking around this time around…" He shrugged, "School is still my priority." Jace rolled his eyes, so no his brother would not be dating in the next decade, he thought with a mental snort as the two started across the field in sweats and a tee. Alec forever never without his signature color; black tee and a pair of purple sweats with school mascot on it. Jace dressed in grey sweats and white tee. They were halfway across when.

WOOOWWEE

A sharp shrill whistle rented the air it came from the bleachers, Alec and Jace stopped. Jace turned to give the girl that whistled at them a come-hither look, when suddenly he whipped back around and grabbed Alec by the arm and dragged him quickly across the field in, an attempt to put as much distance between him the girl.

"By the angel, Jace just say you aren't into her."

"It's not a 'her' I'm running from panted out of air and words, at that he turned to what had his brother fleeing.

He turned in time to see a tall sender young man sitting on the bleachers. With a redhead. But he had to admit Jace wasn't wrong he looked like he was glitter-bombed. If not for all the glitter he could admit that the guy was good looking.

Alec turned back to see Jace entering the bleachers on the other side. And quickly followed.

"We aren't going to beat up a gay guy for whistling at you." Alec hissed out.

"We aren't, I want to start with climbers first." Jace answered, "besides it will keep him all the way over there far from me."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I sorta ignored your advice and told him, I wasn't interested in him and how I'm sure he's a nice guy but that I didn't swing that way." Alec wanted to pummel Jace, he could not go one day without insulting someone.

As they stretched, Alec couldn't help but notice that the boy wasn't watching Jace but staring at him.

It must be the heat messing with my mind, he thought not wanting to even think of the guy. With that he charged up the stairs with Jace hot on his heels. No time for talking, just running. They did twenty laps before they stopped.

"Let's do a few relays before we call it a day."

"Can't muscles cramping up!" Jace cried faking a cramp.

Alec knew better, "Really then we better do something about it! I'll go ask the guy with all glitter if he wouldn't mind massaging your legs!" Jace paled at the thought of the guy touching him.

As Alec knew he would, Jace hopped up saying "Never mind, it's gone now." Before jumping the fence, with Alec muttering, "I just bet it is..." Alec scoffed.

As they did the laps around the track, it seemed every time we pass glitter-boy he would wolf whistle at them. Alec noticed that by the twentieth lap, Isabelle was standing at the gate. The glitter-boy was still there. Getting annoyed with the whistling, Alec slipped away during a water break. And scales the back of the bleachers with Homer Simpson's spider-pig song playing in his head. The boy is completely unaware of what's happening behind him.

Alec with stealth skills learn from his sister. Alec had managed to get right behind the glitter-boy. Squatting down right behind him, Alec whispers "Next time you whistle at someone. You better be ready to back it up."

The boy jumps falling over into the row in front of him with a "what the hell!" He rolls over to see Alec there out of nowhere.

"Nice talking to, ya." He said before descending the bleachers to a laughing Jace and Izzy crossing her arms. It wasn't till he was at the base that he found the drawings the boy had been creating. He was sketching clothes. Alec being Alec, he collected what pages he could find. And took them back to the boy who was angrily shoving his stuff into his pack.

"Here," he said handing them to them the boy, who snatched them back without a muttered apology.

"Hey, what's your problem!?" Alec shouted at the boy's retreating back.

'My problem!" The boy whirled back.

"Yeah, your problem."

"Okay, how about next time you want to pick on someone about their sexuality, I hope you get the crap beat out of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just now, you want to beat be me up because I'm gay! What can't take a joke" Alec was increasingly glad Jace and Izzy had left while he was picking up the papers.

"I wasn't threatening you."

"Really, it sure like!"

"So, I got sick of you whistling at me. And told you not to do again or else back up what you mean." With that Alec grabbed his stuff started heading for where the bicycles were parked. His cycle looked like a bike on steroids. As he swung his leg over the bike, he realized that he forgot to change. He quickly got off his bike and headed for the gym entrance.

Once inside he quickly found his way to the guy's locker room.

He had just heard the something slamming into the lockers. He made it to the end of the first row of lockers when he saw a very familiar sketchbook sitting on a bench. He didn't need to see, anymore. Because he could hear everything. He wanted to turn around and leave the boy to the gate he tempted. But he couldn't do it. Instead he ran down the rows of lockers trying to find them.

They were in the last row lockers.

Five guys had the boy cornered against the lockers.

"Look at the whittle baby!" Of the guys taunted. Shoving the boy. The boy being crazy or stupid came back with vengeance. Only to be spun and slammed face first into the lockers. Alec watched as the boy slumped on to the floor, blood pouring from his nose.

Magnus knew when to fight and when to play possum. He knew he didn't stand a chance against five football players, as blood gushed from his nose. He could hear the words from the boy on the bleachers came back to him, "be ready to back it up," the guy was right, Magnus thought bitterly. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut, but of course discipline was not something he was he practiced.

So, when he came into the locker room to patch up his hand still fuming from what the boy had said to him, to hold back the when snarky homophobic comments came flying. Sure, he probably should not have said Jonathan was too frigid in bed to keep any gender happy and that Rey was so stupid that he stood naked outside in freezing temperatures and let his manhood turn black and fall off. He also let loose an number of colorful expletives to the others that he couldn't remember now.

"Hey, guys how about we give the drag queen a little exorcising." The guys rooted him on. Magnus not liking the sound of that at all. Tried in vain to make himself smaller by pressing into the lockers. Just as one of the sadistic bastards grabbed a fistful of his hair half dragging, half pulling Magnus along but the procession to his exorcist was soon halted. Magnus prayed it was the gym coach.

But his hopes died when Jonathan uttered the words, "Who the hell are you?". Magnus knew at once it wasn't teacher. Jonathan prided himself on his perfected "perfect student" mask, he would never say it to a teacher. But a student was another thing all together.

Magnus forced his eyes to open, to see the one person he really didn't want to see there. But there he was, boy from the bleachers. Magnus worried for second that the guy would step aside and let them do what they wanted with him, but when he looked on into the boy's eyes and knew he was going to be fine.

"Move aside," Jonathan ordered, trying to intimidate his smaller adversary.

The boy didn't even take his eyes off Magnus, when he replied, "let him go." He spoke in a deadly calm voice.

Jonathan acted as if he was thinking about it, before saying "No." He swung out, but the boy lifted his foot striking Jonathan's knee. Knocking Jonathan to the ground as he writhed in pain.

The boy had switched to a fighting stance with one foot back front knee bent. Arms bent at the elbow ready to block, snarling he said, "who's next?"

With that Magnus was magnanimously…dropped.

When Magnus found the strength to open his eyes once more, he found that he was alone with the boy. Now, that Magnus was calmer, he could see what he saw from a distance on the bleachers. Without the filter of anger that the boy was very _hot_!

Sure, he had only been teasing the 'straights', his friends liked to call it when he was whistling at them. He hadn't really seen them. They seemed cute from a distance. But now! Sweet lord, he was doomed. The guy was gorgeous! The way his shirt was fitted made Magnus want to do his laundry on his abs! But what really caught his attention was the guy's stunningly beautiful blue eyes. Matched with his killer jet black hair, that was so disordered that Magnus would guess he woke up with it. Magnus really wanted to find out how it felt sifting through his fingers.

He was snapped out of his ogling, when he came to find the boy couched down infront of him. He really had his juices going when the boy reached out and took his chin between his thumb and fore finger. Magnus swore the boy was going to kiss him. Suddenly the boy turned his face left and then right, before pronouncing, "It's not broken but you should put ice on it."

The boy pulled Magnus up on one of the benchs. He turned went to the end of the aisle and pick up his pack. To Magnus utter shock, he started to strip down. The boy caught his eye and said "what?" Magnus just shook his head, "I can't leave you alone after getting bashed with a locker." He said pulling on a clean shirt. Then procced to swap his shorts for black jeans and chain wallet. As boy changed, something in Magnus' memories kept prodding at him. Then it hit him, this morning. The guy wearing all the black in the waiting room. He assumed he Emo but now he was having second thought. Maybe the guy just liked black.

After getting dressed, he turned back to Magnus tossing him his spare workout shirt, saying "You might want to change out of that, before leaving." Then made an awkward gesture, saying "and wash the blood off your face." Then, he turned zipping up his pack and left.

Leaving a shocked Magnus behind. "Shoot I didn't get his name!" he procced to face-palm himself. Causing his already aching nose to turn into a stabbing pain!

 _TBC…_

 _Hope you are really liking this story. And I hope some of you are try to figure out where they right now! Dropped a hint in the story. Come on everybody, figure it out! I'm rooting for you!_


	3. Chapter 3 Setup and Intel

Chapter 3 Setups and Intel

 _During Lunch_

"Magnus, you watch where you're sticking those pins!" Shrieked Clary as he accidentally jabbed her again.

"Sorry, Biscuit!" Magnus said pulling himself from his thoughts.

"What is with you?" Simon asked, looking up from his comic book, "I have never seen you so distracted while working on your designs. You are usually so focused on in the moment. You never drift off."

"Nonsense!" He declared accidentally jabbing a pin into the back of his hand, "I'm not distracted."

"Mags..." Clary soothed rubbing where the pin had stuck her. She turned from the mirror she had been staring at for the last hour, looking Magnus she said, "We worry because we love you."

She knew, she won when he sat back on his haunches releasing the seam he had been hemming. Started to run his fingers through his hair before he spoke, "I met someone."

Clary clapped her hands while jumping in place squealing, in excitement, "Who are they? Which are they boy or girl?"

"Don't know. Definitely male in the sexy department."

"How can you not know!?"

"He didn't give me a chance to ask."

"A chance? You are Magnus Bane, you make you moment!" Simon quipped, "You don't act meek."

"I wasn't meek, I simply was distracted by the blood running down my face!" He slipped.

"BLOOD! WHAT HAPPENED!" The two demanded.

"Just a run in with some narrow-minded jocks." He brushed away with his hand.

"But!"

"Drop it."

"I was crooning for a fight. Anyway Mr. Sexy Messy Black Hair and Stunning Blue Eyes put a stop to any further torments." Simon and Clary waited to hear what happened, "he took Jonny boy out at the knee. Smashed his heel right down on it. He didn't kick but merely bashed his kneecap." Magnus cheered as what happened replayed in his head.

"But the sad thing-

"There was a sad thing?" Simon interrupted

"I bet you were jumping for joy" Clary butted in as well.

"Quiet, the sad thing was I was so out of it. I didn't get to check him out as he was changing in front of me." Magnus flushed remembering what he looked like in the loose fitted shirt!

"Define changing? Like his shoes or his shirt." Magnus at a loss for words, simply waved his hand down the length of himself and wanted his eyebrows.

"And he knew you were gay," Simon asked curious.

"Yeah, he said he didn't want to leave me alone. I think he was worried that I might have a concussion." Magnus sighed, with a pat he said "All done, Biscuit."

"But-

"With the dress and this conversation!" Magnus stated firmly, before walking away to store his tools.

"He has it bad," Simon observed, watching Magnus' retreating back.

"You have any doubt?" Clary asked with a glint in her eye.

"No, but I know that look in your eyes!" He said looking back, he grinned"I'm in!"

"Have you seen this gorgeous boy of his'?"

"No, but I do think I know someone who might."

"Who?"

"A girl in my advance Biochemistry class, she started Monday. Same time as Magnus' lover boy!" Simon teased as he watched for Magnus to return.

"What makes you think she would know?" Clary inquired

"One it's too much of a coincidence that she started the same time as him. And she fits the description except she has green eyes instead of blue."

"So, you think she might be his sister?"

"I'd bet money on it," Simon said, "the description is too much alike."

"Okay, you'll see her next period?" She asked, though she already knew his whole schedule ready just like both he and Magnus knew hers.

"Yep!" They both grinned at each other as Magnus rejoined their group.

"Well, let's getting going before the warning bell sounds." Three headed off to their separate classes. Clary and Simon with a mission in mind!

 _Biochemistry_

"Umm, hey, Isabelle?" Came a meek voice from behind her. She turned to see a shaggy haired guy with thick framed glasses on.

"What!?" She snapped.

"Do you have a brother?"

"Yes," she couldn't help but wonder where this pick-up line was going, "I have three."

"Does one have messy black hair and blue eyes?"

OK, so maybe this wasn't a pickup line, "Yeah, my oldest brother, Alec. Why?"

"Alec, that is his name?" The guy quickly jotted down something, _is this weirdo taking notes oon what I say,_ she shivered

"Again, why?"

"A friend of mine likes him but he didn't get a name. I thought since you guys look alike that you would know who he was." _Okay, definitely not a pickup line, she smiled so a Alec caught some girl's eye? Interesting!_

"What do you want to know?" she had always been nagging Alec for his lack of _company_.

"Age, would be a great start."

"Seventeen, though he will be turning eighteen in about a month. Does your happen to be close to legal?" She did not want her brother getting in trouble with the law because some nitwit could keep their pants on.

"Already, eighteen, actually. No, issue there… but…" Simon felt uncomfortable with asking this that he felt heat raising on his neck, "your brother wouldn't be already…um…ahem…sexual active, would he?" Yep, he was sure his face was redder than a fricken apple and twice as bright.

"As far as I know, Alec is still a virgin." She replied with a straight face, _poor guy he looks worse than a third-degree sun-burn,_ she winced.

"Okay," he continued to write down everything she said, which intrigued her. "Last one and I'll leave you alone. What is his sexual preference?"

That got her, she started to choke one her own tongue. She repeatedly knocked on her chest, before she gasped, "What!?"

He sighed, "Is he gay," He ticked off on one of his fingers, "Straight, bi, you know what kind of sex is he batting for?" Isabelle never thought it was possible but she could feel heat raising on cheeks. She did not want to think of her brother in… that way. But if it helps. She thought about it for a second. Alec had never shown any interest in any girls they went to school with, though she knew a lot of them thought both Jace and him were hot. He never gave hint of interest in girls. Unlike, Jace who expressed interest in anything in a short skirt.

But then her mind flashed back to their first day here. When she had approached the track field. Alec kept looking over at the guy on the bleachers. Sure, he looked like he was glitter-bombed. But hey, even she thought he was hot. From the way, he kept whistling at Alec and Jace. It was obvious that he thought they were hot. But maybe he was reciprocating Alec's interest, "Not, sure. As I said he's a virgin. He never dates anyone. But if I had to guess, he is most definitely gay."

"How can we know for sure?"

She thought about that for a second, before saying, "How about you guys come over, we can act as if we are all hanging out." The more she talk the more he liked the plan.

"But wouldn't you brothers get suspicious."

"Not if we are talking about school and doing homework."

"That sound perfect, I'll let Clary know what's going down." He said slipping his phone out, "While we are at it how about you give me yours and I'll pass Clary's and mine to you." She nodded, then ran off her digits to him. Her cell started to vibrate. She looked and there was a message from _Simon_ and he even her clary's number she quickly cut and paste it into her contacts list. _Man, this was starting to feel like a black ops mission_ , she thought as she tucked away her cell but not before sending off her address.

 _After School_

"I can't believe you got her to help the cause." Clary said as they sat in her jeep as they waited for Magnus to show up. She was reviewing everything Simon wrote down on the elusive _Alec_.

"Yea, well, she seems very willing to help hook her brother up." Simon replied as he flipped through his comic trying to find where he left off at.

"You think he will go for it." She asked.

"Sure, he-

"he who" asked Magnus as he came up to the side of the jeep.

"Umm…" Simon looked at Clary for a cue. But she merely rolled her eyes and hand Magnus the info.

"What's this?" He asked scaning the sheets of paper.

"Mr. Sexy's real name is Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood." Clary said.

Magnus' eyes flew up, "What?!" he sounded almost nervous.

"I said his name is Alec, you know," She micked, "Mr. Sexy Messy Black Hair and Stunning Blue Eyes!"

"How?" He nearly choked on the words.

"His younger sister is in my Bio-chem class." Simon filled, "she was very willing to answer all my questions. But one."

"And what was that?"

"If he was gay."

"Great, and how am I supposed to know if he's into my team." Magnus asked as he slipped into the backseat.

"She invited us over to see how he responses to you." Simon grinned into the rear-view mirror at sulky Magnus. He perked up at this, "plus she gave us cover. So, he won't be suspicious."

"And that is?"

"A study group."

"Plus, she is also wants to join the fashion club at school." Clary said, she remembered the girl after she had been in her English class. And the teacher brought up the costumes for William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

"When are we going?"

"Right now," Clary replied as she pulled out of the student parking lot.

Magnus couldn't wait to see his blue eyed Black Knight!

 _TBC…._

 _Hey everyone, yes another chapter done! But I need a little help from you!_

 _Next chapter: will be in need of a song with all this stealth and romance._

 _So, here's my challenge to you. Before the next post goes up. Post me a love song that you think fits Malec's current situation! Post the name and the song in the review section._

 _Love you all,_

 _Kira Storm_


	4. Chapter 4 Trails and Paths

**Chapter 4 - Trails and Paths**

All week it had been push and pull. He felt the need to watch his back, after what he pulled in the locker room and he wasn't wrong. Every time he turned around he felt as if someone was watching him. That eyes studied his every move. It made his itchy, unable reach the cause of the itch. It was this itch that caused him. To drive until he found the park he was looking for, he had spent all week driving around checking out the scenery.

 _I really hope this helps,_ He thought as he drove into the park passing the sign stating, 'Big Hills Park'. He kept driving until he saw the first park. He saw a couple and their two children running untamed through the park. He yanked the hiking pack from his passenger seat and slung it over his shoulder.

He couldn't help but snicker when the little girl on the swing set accidently kicked off her shoe and sent it flying into her older brother's face, just as the boy stuck his tongue out. The two reminded him of Isabelle and Jace, on a _good day_. With that last image imbedded into his mind's eye. He headed down toward a trail, pulling his ear buds from his ears. Turning to a new song he had found by mistake. But it fit the storm that was turning inside.

 _Hush now my Story_

 _Close your eyes and sleep_

 _Waltzing the waves_

 _Diving the deep_

He thought about the man, he saved from a serious beating. How defensive the man had been when he called him out on the whistling. But what really stuck in his craw, was the dazed look in his eyes. His eyes the color of a cat's eye. Alec had never seen, but the eye was what pulled at him.

 _Stars are shining bright_

 _The wind is on the rise_

 _Whispering words of long lost lullabies_

 _Oh won't you come with me_

He thought that was why he was so, uneasy at school. But maybe it was more. He had spent so long. Protecting his sibling from the pains of the world. He knew they were not ignorant of the world. But he always took the blunt of the hits. Never taking for himself what other always took for advantage.

 _Where the moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning sun_

 _We'll be sailing_

 _Oh won't you come with me_

It tore at his heart. That he had allowed himself to be caged. As many people, would say no matter how well adorn a cage is, it was still a cage. The pain eats at him, tainting everything he does. Like what he felt when he looked into those dazed eyes.

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We'll sing the song of the sea_

 _I had a dream last night_

 _Perhaps,_ he thought, _this is what it felt like when you hit your breaking point_. He was nearly to the third play ground when he heard screaming! Even through his headphones he heard the shrieking. He turned back on the trail and headed back up the trail. He was nearly back to the first playground when heard voices calling, "Sophie! SOPHIE!"

Fear gripped his gut when he thought of the couple with the two kids. Had someone taken the little girl? He felt nausea rip through him as he broke free through the bushes that lined the trail. And saw the same couple randomly searching the playground.

He ran over to the closest throwing his bag down as he went asking him, "what happened?"

"She was here, then she wasn't!" The man cried, "she was here!"

"Was anyone around when she went missing?"

"No!" You were the last person we saw come through." The man clutched at the front of his jacket.

"Call, the cops! Tell them we have a missing child!" Alec said unclipping his phone from his belt and passing it to the man.

 _And heard the sweetest sound_

 _I saw a great white light and dancers in the round_

 _Castles in the sand_

 _Cradles in the trees_

Alec remembered when Isabelle got lost in a National Park, six years back. How they had used a tracker to find her. Alec remembered the advice the old tracker had given him.

" _Stand at the center, look for the marks. Others would not have seen."_ The old tracker had told him.

Alec followed what the old tracker had told him, he thought back to when he last saw the little girl on the swing set. Standing by the swing where he had seen her. He looked down and around. Not sure what the Tracker had meant. All he saw was sand and blood. Probably, from the brother who sat on the back of their truck. Then he saw it! The sand was disturbed but not in a way that made sense. Sand had been kicked out of the box towards the forest lining the back of the playground. Heading in that direction he saw an old worn trail behind the bushes.

He continued down the old worn path for what seemed hours when but really being about twenty minutes. When he heard a soft whimper, the trail stop at a drop. _No wonder people don't use this path_ , Alec thought as he edged near the drop. He feared the worst when he saw the slight figure of the little curled-up at the bottom of the drop.

 _Don't cry, I see you by and by_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We'll sing the song of the sea_

"Hey!" He called down, to get her attention. Fear ebbed from his chest when he saw her sit up. "You Sophie?" She was dazed but nodded. With that he hopped off the trail, He landed next to the girl. He quickly examined her. Nothing but a few bumps and bruises. "That fall came out of, nowhere didn't it?" He asked her. Her chin wobbled and her lip stuck out as she started sob while she nodded. "Really, gave you a scare." He plucked her up cradling her in his arms and rubbing her back. "Let's get you back to your mommy and daddy." He said as she snuggled against him.

"Alright, sweetie, we're going to play little monkey." He told her slinging her over his shoulder. Wrapping her little arms and legs around him. He felt her tighten her grip around his neck. He looked over his shoulder and gave a reassuring smile. And began to climb up the ledge.

 _HHHmmm_ , he thought _, and to think I came out here to get my head on straight._ For him the drop was a good nine feet. But to the little it may have been a hundred. He made quick work of the climb. Careful not to dislodge her. When they finally made it to the top. He could hear sirens, looking over his shoulder he said "You hear that Daddy called up the Calvary to find you." She smile sheepishly as they began to hike up the old trail. They were just breaking through the brushes, still had not drawn everyone's attention. The girl's parents were huddled together, both sobbing. He walked right through the crowd of people busy milling around. Some were scandalized that maybe the girl was take, others commented on how irresponsible her parents were. Alec just rolled his eyes and kept going.

He was only a few yards from her parents when he nudged her. She looked over his shoulder and said, "MOMMY! DADDY!" They whipped around at her voice. And before he was trapped amid a group hug. He pulled back enough to hold off another group hug. "Wait, a second I want her to be seen by a medic." Her parents looked distraught but quickly recovered and followed him over to the Ambulance that was wait.

"Whats her status?" One asked meeting them half and plucking Sophie from his back.

"Took a nine foot fall, though she seems relatively safe. But she was disoriented when I found her." The medic nodded and started probing her.

Alec fell back away from the Ambulance, he walked over to where his pack lay discarded. He flinched when he went to pull it over his shoulder, "You should have that looked at." He turned to see the officer that had been talking to Sophie's parents.

"Nah, I'm good," He replied using the other instead.

"Normally, I would ask if had anything to do with this but the girl's parents already said you had come from the other direction when she vanished. So, how did you know?"

"An old tracking method." He answered truthfully. The officer just nodded but Alec got the feeling the officer thought he was nuts, "I looked at the sand and noticed that someone had left away from the playground and head in the direction of the trees. He lead the officer to the old trail and explained where he found her.

"Thank you for your help," the officer growled, irritated that he was not needed and walked away.

Just as he was about to go to his car, he someone called him back. Turning it was little Sophie's dad coming towards him.

"Yes, Sir."

The man simply took Alec's hand and press something into his palm. Before saying "Thank you," and fled back to the Ambulance, where the two children sat with their mother huddled around little Sophie's.

Alec felt the image burn into him. Yes, they were just like Jace and Isabelle. One minute they were fighting each other the next they would never let anything hurt the other. He stood there watching the family that so resembled his own, when his phone began to ring breaking him of the spell.

Flipping it open he answered, "Yes?"

"Get home now!" Jace ordered.

"Why?"

"Because our beloved demented sister has brought friends over." He snarled.

"Again, why should I come home?"

"Because one is the glitter-bombed weirdo!" He snapped, as Alec's stomach clenched at the memory of the beautiful cat's eyes.

Sighing he replied with "I'll be there in ten minutes." And hung up.

Turning over the engine, he flipped on the radio to hear,

 _They say before you start a war_ _  
_ _You better know what you're fighting for_

 _ **TBC….**_

 _ **EEEKKK… finally they meet again, but who will have the advantage.**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Blue-Eyed Devil or Angel?

Chapter 5 - Blue-Eyed Devil or Angel?

"Aaa, I can't do this," Magnus cried as he tried to turn on his to flee only to be caught by his friends. "My what a strong grip you two have," He commented as walked/hopped backwards.

"The better to catch a fraidie-cat," Simon chuckled as Magnus begun to squirm. The soon reach the front door of Isabelle's house. Not wanting to let him get the chance to run again. Clary opened the screen door keeping a tight grip Magnus, while Simon knocked with the hand not holding his friend glittery in a death grip.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

When the door opened, it wasn't Isabelle who answered. But a Blond greek God! "Can I AHHHH AHHH!" He shouted then quickly slammed the door in their faces.

"Eh? What was that about?"

The door suddenly opened again, this time Isabelle appeared, "Sorry, about that, my brother is being a little weird." They heard him shout back 'Am not'. "Come on in," She stepped aside to let them pass. It was only when Isabelle had shut the door. That both Clary and Simon let go of Magnus. "I have no idea what that was about," She said as she led them upstairs. "He started muttering about obsessed glitter bombers?" She muttered giving her head a shake.

"Where's Alec?" Clary asked not wanting to even ask what she meant by glitter-bombers but having a sneaking suspicion that it had to do with Magnus.

"Hiking or he was until Jace, that's the name of the lunatic who screamed at you, called him sending out an S.M.A." Isabelle answered as she pulled open her bedroom door. Her room was the last door on the right in the long hall. It was decorated like unlike anything, It was all black and royal purple. She wasn't the kind of girl to have a pink ruffled room.

"Hiking?" Magnus asked finally able to find his voice, after nearly swallowing it in fear.

"Yeah, he goes hiking when he needs to think or just get away from the world." She said plopping down on the bed, "knowing Jace, he'll be back in maybe five minutes." Looking meaningfully at Magnus, he wanted to run but knew he was trapped.

"really, that quickly?"

"yeah, Alec… he's just Alec like that. Always looking out for us."

"So, what is the plan?"

"I am thinking the minute he shows up, I crawl out your window and spider-man it down the down spout. Then maybe hotwire Clary's jeep and get the hell out of Dodge." Magnus said layout his grand scheme for escape.

"How about you and I bring up some cookies from the kitchen? While you wait to make your idiotic and most definitely embarrassing flight." Isabelle said knowing her brother would not be much longer. She only needed to keep him distracted long enough that he wouldn't hear Alec pull up.

"Sure." He replied, hoping against hope he wouldn't do anything that would make him embarrass himself, again.

 _ **Kitchen**_

"So, you like my brother." She asked with little preamble. He expected something along the lines of an interrogation but the way she looked at him. As if he was the answer to her prayers.

"Yes," was all he could muster.

"Good, be nice to him or I won't." She threatened, turning to the counter and lifting the foil covering off a pile of fresh cookies. He heard the rumble of an engine near the front of the house and jumped. Looking over her shoulder she said, "that's just the neighbors their dad needs a new muffler." Turning back, she pointed to the cabinet at the far end of the kitchen, "could you pull out four glasses, I figure we have milk with the cookies."

"Sure," he turned and headed for the cabinet she pointed to, while his back was turned Isabelle slipped from the room waiting for her brother to come in through the mudroom. Like always. "here, Isabelle." Magnus turned intending to hand the glasses to Isabelle. Only to come face to face with the dreamy blue-eyed angel.

"Umm, sorry but I think Izzy went up already." Alec said, not taking his eyes from Magnus but nodding towards the stairs.

"Right, sorry, I didn't know she left."

"he ahh, we get that a lot." Alec chuckled, stepping forward taking two of the glasses from Magnus' hands. "Us, Lightwoods are light on our feet."

"Well, better that then tripping over everything." Magnus tried to joke.

The smiled ebbed from his face as he took in Magnus' healing face, "how's the face feel?" He asked hating to remember how he had gotten the injuries. He wasn't kidding when he told Magnus that he was lite on his feet. He had seen the glittery bomber throughout the week. He had seen how bad the bruising was that first day. But up close like this, he could see Magnus had been using make-up to hide the marks.

"Painful, but I think I'll live." Sticking his hand out he said, "Magnus Bane,"

"Alec Lightwood, do need a hand with the glasses. "Alec asked, shaking his hand.

"Yeah, I thought Isabelle was going to, but…"

"It's not problem," Alec replied going over to the fridge, after depositing the two glasses on the countertop and pull out the gallon of whole milk.

"Izzy," Magnus said, testing the name on his tongue, "said you were hiking, just now."

"Yeah, I do that when I want to get away from the house." Alec said as he begun filling glass on the counter and the two Magnus still held.

"Why would you need to get away?" Magnus questioned wondering why Alec would need to flee his own home.

"How long you been here?" Alec asked randomly.

"Twenty minutes tops, why?"  
"Stick around for maybe another hour or two and you'll hear why." Alec replied, rolling his head on his shoulders. Chuckling he followed Alec back up the stairs. With his eyes wondering to his tight-

"Hey," Izzy said as she and Clary pawed over her design book, while Simon pretended to care from his seat at her deck.

"Hey, here's your milk for the cookies you pilfered." Alec said placing the glasses he held on her desk before turning to leave. "Nice meeting you Magnus." He said as he fled the room. Magnus quickly shut the door in his wake.

"AWE! HE likes you," The girls chorused!

"oh, shut it!" Magnus said turning scarlet.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Thanks for reading Love Truer Than True! Reviews are highly appreciated! If you want to know more about up-coming chapters or new stories to be released! Check out and follow**_

 _ **Readinglover92 on Tumblr!**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Bets and Jobs

**Chapter 6 - Bets and Jobs!**

Alec quickly climbed up into his room, before anyone could search him out; namely Magnus Bane! When he had got home, he hadn't been expecting to find the man rifling through the kitchen cabinets to find glasses. But with his phone call from Jace, he hadn't thought much of where the Glitter Bomber was in their house. Just that he was and it was most likely concocted by Isabelle.

Since he came out to his siblings, Izzy had been trying to set him up with a variety of men. Some were smooth but others were so vulgar, he had often contemplated running right back into the closet.

On one not so memorable but quite traumatizing at the time. He had agreed to a date with one of the guys, Izzy had picked. The date ended with his date on a gurney and Alec explaining how his date ended up with a broken ankle and second-degree burns. He never called the guy again after that. And had begged Izzy to back off.

But now, thinking back, she hadn't really agreed. But merely compromised, by agreeing not to go looking for men for him. Sighing he realized the loophole she left. Magnus probably was asking around about him. Knowing Izzy would have kept her word otherwise. But the scene in the kitchen, was one, Izzy had sculpted in her deranged matchmaker mind.

Pulling his hand from his pocket, he withdrew with it the card business card the little girl's fathers had handed him.

Now, sitting on the edge of his bed examining it. He read;

" ** _Lovelace Talent Agency"_**

 ** _Recruiter: Michael Rafe_**

He had no idea why the man had given it to him. But looking at it now, he knew was going to call. Pulling his phone from his pocket. He dialed the number on the card.

RING RING

"Hello,"Came Mr. Rafe's voice through the phone.

"Mr. Rafe, this is Alexander Lightwood. I was the one who had found you daughter."

"OH! Yes, Alexander!" He chirped, "I was so, hoping you would call."

"Why is that, Sir?"

"I owe you, son. Now, what can I do to repay you?"

"You don't-

"Hush now, I said 'I owe you' and I will pay it back. Now, what can I do for you?"

"I'm not sure, Sir."

"Well, what do you need? What could I help you with?" He pressed.

Alec was not sre what to say to the man, then it dawned on him, "A job!' He answered, "I was going to start looking for a job."

"Well, you are in luck! That's my specialty!" Mr. Rafe chortled, "I have an opening for a job that requires no special skills."

"I'll TAKE it!" Alec answered without letting him finish.

"But you don't even know what the job is!?" Mr. Rafe laughed, "Shouldn't you know before you agree."

"No, I don't care what the job is, I'll do it." Alec started to pace the length of the room.

"Very well come to the address listed on my business card, and we'll get things in order."

"I will thank you, Sir!"

"Son, you found my baby girl. I would give you the moon just for that alone." Mr. Rafe replied, "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Lightwood."

"Night, Mr. Rafe." Hang up the phone, he tosses it on the bed.

One objective on his list was now crossed off,

 _Get a Job_ Check!

Smiling to himself, he flopped back on his bed. His life was right on track.

 ** _Downstairs_**

"EEKK! ISABELLE! Warn a man will ya!? Next time you want to introduce a guy to your brother." Magnus shrieked into one of Isabelle's decorative pillows.

"Why I thought it went off without a hitch!"

"It looked like I was scrounging food!" He uttered back mortified!

"It did not," Izzy rebuffed, "He got to see you, as you are. Not a made-up doll. He likes a healthy appetite."

"But," Magnus said pulling his face from the pillow long enough to say, "then why did he flee without a backwards glance."

Rolling her eyes, Izzy felt exasperated! Magnus could act all cool and calm infront of Alec but the second Alec was out of sight Magnus dove for the pillows, damn this guy was dramatic.

It was plain to see that Alec liked Magnus or Mags as she dubbed him. He rarely intermingled with her friends. She couldn't blame him. The numerous times, she snuck out of their houses, was unthinkable. But he was always hot on her heels. He never lectured, he never let her hungover-self stay home. In fact, he would break out an old alarm clock that nearly killed her splitting headache several times over!

"Why don't you come by the track tomorrow, the coach gave them excess to it afterschool."

"He'll be there, "Clary replied, Izzy liked this take charge red head. As she flipped through dozens of Izzy's design books.

"But won't your other brother be there?" Simon asked as he observed the trio start to flip through one of Izzy's many design books.

"Yeah, but he'll be too busy running from Magnus. To bother them." Izzy answered ready for Magnus to rebel.

And without missing a beat, "I'm not running anywhere but back to bed!"

"Please, you'll be there," Simon scoffed, "twenty says you show late!"

"That's a suckers bet," Magnus replied.

"Only if your last name is Bane!" Izzy taunted, catching on to Simon's pestering. Feigning shocked surprise, "Oh, wait it is!" The others laughed it up, as they began to hear the wheel in Magnus' head start to turn.

"Alright, I twenty bucks says, I don't bother showing up." Magnus countered.

"Fine but if you win. You won't be able to contact him if you succeed to do so." Izzy altered, "I won't have you playing mind games with him. To win twenty bucks."

"Fine, no games. But if you win, what do you want as penitence?"

"I'll already get what I want most in the world!"

Standing they stood to shake hands,

"lets let the best man win!"

"Don't worry I will!"

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _whats could this new job be?_**

 ** _A. modeling_**

 ** _B. photography assistant_**

 ** _C. mail room schelup_**

 ** _Which could it? You tell me!_**


End file.
